


I Wanna Boi

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Ableist Language, Gen, Homophobic Language, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Mac/rex - Freeform, Punk AU, Slight fluff, drug use/mention, i'm so shitty at tagging sorry lads, kind of not completely im not sure how to tag this lmfao, tagging as M just incase may move to E rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mac and Dennis were inserpable during high school, however, as soon as Dennis went to study at Penn he had lost all contact with Mac. Soon after Dennis graduates from Penn, he bumps into Mac in the most unlikley way after three years apart.





	1. Pale Blue Eyes

Mac hadn't heard much from Dennis when he moved away to study at Penn. Apart of him was furious, angry and frustrated that his best friend would just give up on their friendship so easily, with hardly any struggle. Just this thought alone has Mac laying awake at night at times after a heavy night of drinking with tightly clasped wrists that burned white with tears stinging the corners of his eyes. 

Mac could recall the last couple of hours before Dennis went to Penn. It was uneventful, to be quite frank, and it was just him, Charlie, Dee and Dennis sitting around and drinking as per. You would think they'd make the last day they could all spend with each other a tad more thrilling, however, Mac managed to scramble the last of the weed he had to make a rather pathethic joint. By noonish they were all considerably a pleasent mixture of high and drunk and some point Dennis had his head resting on Mac's shoulder while Charlie and Dee had gone out to buy some munchies. The two didn't say anything to each other as they sat in the comfortable silence, occasionally, Dennis would shuffle so his face was in the warm crook of the others neck, and Mac would thread his fingers through Dennis' soft, brown curls as he idly admired his friend and how his shirt clung to his toned figure, his perfectly matched foundation (which didn't hide the fact that he had a slight scattering of freckles that gathered on his nose), his piercing blue eyes which were framed by long, thick eyelashes and how his sheer pink lipgloss complimented his complexion effortlessly. 

"Den," Mac begun to say softly,"I'm gonna miss you, dude." Dennis looked over to him, moving from his position so he could lean against the headrest of the bed instead,"I'll call still, and visit when I can, it'll be like I never really left." Dennis reassured with a small, but genuine smile. 

"You mean it?" Mac replied after awhile, eyes flickering to Dennis for approval. With a nod from Dennis, he moved closer to Mac, arms wrapped lazily around the other's shoulders with his forehead resting against Mac. 

"Dennis." Mac murmured, doe eyes blinking, before Mac could even register what was going on, Dennis' lips were pressed sweetly against his. The kiss was soft, but, it wasn't particularly skilled nor exciting but this was something Mac yearned for ever since Dennis had bought that ridiculously overpriced baggie from underneath the bleachers. Mac mumbled uselessly into the kiss, hands messily fumbling around before finally resting on Dennis' hips. At first, when Dennis darted a wet tongue into Mac's mouth it threw him off guard, but overtime he became more willing and even returned the same motion as they exchanged soft whines and moans. Dennis was the first to pull away which left Mac feeling empty, and somewhat irritated until Dennis begun sucking gently on his friend's neck. Kisses and feverish licks were laid desperately on his Mac's neck before Dennis shoved his hand down the other's underwear. Unfortunately, the two were interrupted by Charlie and Dee bursting into Dennis' room with a crate of (probably stolen) beer, along with a random assortment of junk food which Dennis probably wouldn't touch - he has to keep his figure looking trim as he was in the prime of his life after all. 

"Woah, didn't know that you white stains were fagging it up while we were gone." Dee snorted, cracking open a beer. 

"I'm not a fag!" Mac screeched, face flushing bright red with embarrassment. 

"I think you might be a little.. you and Dennis were like, up in there." Charlie commented, reaching for a beer from the crate. 

"Up in where, Charlie?" Dennis asked, a twang of annoyance in his voice sparked by his own friend's stupidity. 

"You know," Charlie begun to say before chugging back a beer,"Up there." He added, slumping back against the wall. 

"You're beginning to sound like a retarded person, dude." Dennis snapped, reaching over to swipe a beer for himself. To risk being forgotten, Dee squawked up again,"Are you two boning or something, now? Or are you pansies actually boyfriends?" 

"Can we please not talk about this, neither of us are sober and neither of us are queers." Mac protested. An unsettling atmosphere had begun fo brew for a moment or two before Dennis decided to break the silence by asking how Dee and Charlie were even able to obtain the beers in the first place. They just explained some random guy was happening to be selling it behind a shady bar. Unti the early hours of the morning, the gang drank for the last time together. Mac still wondered for months, even years after that night about that kiss and what it meant.


	2. Nu 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac remembers too much about Dennis and it's leaving him a wreck.

Mac had remembered the closeness he shared with Dennis. It hurt. It fucking hurt that he's been completely disregarded for all these years, thank God he had Charlie to cling on too because who knows where he'd be if he didn't have him. In fact, Charlie had even suggested that the two to go to a strip club but the thought just wasn't appealing to Mac. Strip clubs just didn't do it anymore. It's not like he was gay or anything - it was just that the women were ugly.

So, when Mac didn't want to leave the house, Charlie would join him with a 24-pack of beer, pizza and a poorly made spliff. Charlie was never very good at rolling but the kid just seemed so enthuastic so Mac just had to let him. As usual, they would get considerably drunk on most nights. When Mac got drunk, he would ramble with most of his ramblings involving the douchebag Dennis Reynolds. Whenever Mac got in this state, Charlie would try his best to console his best friend but it would often end up with Mac screaming how much of a "Jebroni" Dennis was, that the guy was a complete asshole for forgetting his entire existence during college. 

"Fucking dickhead, dumbass.. fucking jack-off." Mac mumbled as he finished the last of his beer, letting it roll onto his side on the bed. It had been long gone since Charlie left. Mac hadn't expect that this is where he'd be in his early twenties, but he then recalled to the fact that his dad happened to be a meth dealer and his mother... well. With a slurred sigh that felt like it was being pushed out of him, Mac dumped the empty beer bottle, hearing a loud clunk as it piled on top of the others. Mac squeezed his eyes shut, playing that this hangover wouldn't kill him in the morning. 

Mac should've prepared himself for that morning. He spent the first half heaving over the toilet and the other trying to block out any light from his apartment but that failed miserably as he couldn't afford the thick kind of curtains which where, most of the time, pretty damn pricey. 

After that horrific start to the day, Mac uselessly fumbled his way into the shower, trying to wash away the smell of stale beer, cigarettes and amongst other things. Once he had sobered up all he could really do was crash into the sofa and watch TV. Mac knew that after yesterdays shit show he would need the entire day to recover, so he cancelled work, letting himself lie there static as his gaze lazily averted over towards the TV screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a short chapter and so will be the next one so prepare for chapter 4 as it'll be quite lengthy! Again hmu @ suffocations on tumblr


	3. D7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac regrets a heavy night of drinking but still repeats the same mistakes, there he runs into the unexpected

Mac had no idea how he ended up on the living room floor but he didn't question it. Instead, he grumbled his way to his bedroom and threw on his "RIOT" t-shirt, jeans and the nearest pair of trainers he could find. If he wasn't going to work he might as well hit a bar and socialise - maybe pick up a girl if he's lucky. Mac remembers how easily Dennis could charm girls with little effort, while Mac would stumble over his words and turn bright red with shame. Once his keys were in his hand, Mac was out of the door and on his way to the town. 

Rainbows always caught Mac's eye but his strict faith prevented him from stepping into a gay bar. If God, in Mac's words, truly was out there he wouldn't have made him a queer. Mac, as per, shook off the thoughts of doubt and continued walking along the strip until he reached one of the more "shadier" bars. It was often home to druggies and punks. Although, a place like this also went against Mac's morals, he wanted a change from the mundane drone that was his life. So, with that mentality in mind Mac pushed through the doors and was greeted with smoke and the smell of hard liquor. Live music was playing but just because you get a gig somewhere doesn't mean that you should. Mac straight up ordered a whiskey, if he's planning to come to somewhere like this he might as well get obliterated. 

3..4..5, Mac kept ordered one whisky after the other and he decided he should've stopped after two but no one was here to judge him or keep track. Mac grumbled as he let his head rest against the bar table, fawn eyelashes fluttering but before he could pass out, Mac felt a sharp pain against his forehead.


	4. Nancy Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Dennis catch up after three years of not seeing each other.

"Well, Ronnie, what a surprise to see you drinking yourself to death in a shit hole like this." Ridiculed a familiar voice, Mac looked up to see who was mocking him and his heart was in his throat. Mac swallowed. Hard. His first reaction was to burst into a fit of rage and demand why Dennis had ignored him for three years. However, Mac was distracted from his hypothetical outburst to see that Dennis looked almost nothing like he did from the last time he saw him. He rocked a perfectly tailored leather jacket, ruffled hair, piercings (piercings for fucks sake!), and somewhat punk-esque makeup, tightlined eyes followed by thick black lashes and flawlessly blended burgundy eyeshadow. Dennis no longer resembled the pretty, middle-class boy that he knew in high school and it honestly freaked him out more than anything. 

"My name isn't Ronnie." Mac slurred, he wasn't able to cobble up a response at that moment but just as Dennis was about to open his mouth again to mock him (probably) Mac grabbed onto his friend's face just to make sure he was actually real before mumbling an intelligible answer,"Why'd you leave, Den? You just fucked off for three years and never told me why, you're a fucking dumbass jerk off." Mac could hear his voice escalating in volume, all the way until he was yelling at Dennis,"You fuckin' bitch." Mac added his throat hoarse, pulling his hands away and letting them fall flatly to his side. Den, for once, was lost for words and resorted to fiddling with his lip piercing,"I... wow, Buddy, I really didn't think you'd be that upset." Dennis managed to say after awhile,"Are you fucking kidding, dude?" Mac slurred,"You were like, my best bro, then you just fucking fuck off!" Mac yelled, standing up but his body doing little to support him, Dennis quickly wrapped Mac's arms around his shoulder to stop the other man from toppling over,"Jesus christ, you're being embarrassing, I'm taking you home." Dennis murmured softly,"Where the hell do you live, Mac?" Mac, to Dennis' surprise, was able to mumble a coherent address, so Dennis took action and called for a cab.

. 

Dennis mustered up all his strength to drag Mac up the stairs, it didn't help that Dennis was semi-wasted himself but not so much of an idiot to the point where he was completely blasted like his pussy of a friend. Once they were inside of Mac's tiny (but mostly clean) apartment, Dennis gently laid Mac down onto his bed. As if the wind was bashed out of his lungs, Dennis took a deep breath before resting on the bed himself beside Mac. 

"Why'd you leave?" Mac asked again, turning to Dennis even though the room was spinning. 

"Jesus, Mac, just leave it." 

"No, I need to know. You fucked off, you fucked off without ever calling, you fucked off without ever writing letters, you fucked off after kissing me! You're such a fucking pussy, you know? Why would you never talk to me again - I bet if we hadn't have just bumped into each other tonight you would've never ever bothered at all." Mac babbled, his hands were in his hair now, fingers grabbing at thick, black locks and large brown eyes brimming with tears. Dennis frowned for a moment before using a thumb to wipe away the stray tears,"Baby boy." Dennis murmured softly before moving in to plant a gentle kiss onto Mac's cheeks. 

"I had my reasons." 

"Fuck you, man." 

The two didn't say anything for awhile even though there was so much to say, so many questions that needed answers, so many endless rants and conversations to be had but neither of them had the courage to exchange breaths, let alone empty words. 

"What's with the whole getup, Dennis?" Mac asked so he wouldn't have to endure the unbearable silence - and he felt slightly more talkative now, but only because he was sobering up. 

"Getup?" Dennis replied, furrowing a brow. 

"Dude, you have a nose ring and your lip.. like I think your tongue is pierced too. The Dennis I knew would be too pussy to have a needle anywhere near his face." 

"Well, chicks dig it, man. Plus I think they just emphasise my already impeccable looks." 

Mac let out a snort before opening his mouth to reply,"Yeah, sure, bet you have them all over your dick too - do the ladies dig that?" 

"They do, actually, and so do the men." Dennis smirked, teasingly lifting up his shirt so the hem of his boxers were exposed.

"What, you a queer now? Who knew so much could change in three years." 

"I've always liked men, Mac, remember that really hot P.E teacher we had in high school? Well he fucked me and that's how I got out of gym for the rest of the year." Dennis chuckled, reaching for a pack of smokes from his pockets. Mac proceeded to bum one of the smokes with a grin and puppy eyes Dennis knew all too well. How could you resist that? Dennis tossed Mac a spare lighter as he searched for his favourite - a matt black clipper. Dennis found it ridiculous that his friend would preach all of this catholic bullshit but still indulge in drugs, alcohol and pre-marital sex, with a cigarette lit in his mouth. 

"Isn't that like, rape though?" 

"Senior year, Mac." 

"Well it's just with the librarian who looked like Rick Moranis and you guys-"

"She did not looked like Rick Moranis, you're just jealous I bedded an older woman!" Dennis snapped, taking a drag of his cigarette to calm himself down. 

"Whatever, man." Mac responded lazily, taking a drag of his own cigarette before continuing to speak again,"So, how was Penn?" Mac asked, still unsure as to why he was asking all the questions when Dennis seemed to not give a shit at all. 

"I dropped out, I kinda just enjoyed the partying and shit more than the actual studying. I partially regret it, but at the same time it pissed Frank off and I don't think that there's anything more satisfying than that." Mac was quiet for awhile, before referring back to his earlier question.

"Why didn't you call?" Mac asked, looking over to Dennis. 

"I didn't want to have to lie for you for three years, I didn't want people to know I was a college drop out." Dennis mumbled, averting his gaze to Mac then to his lips and back to his eyes,"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me, Mac."

"So was you just never gonna talk to me ever again, huh?" Mac snapped, tightly gripping at the collar of Dennis' leather jacket. Dennis looked back into Mac's bambi eyes before swallowing slightly. 

"I wanted too." Dennis mumbled, managing only to say those few words, guiltily looking away from the other which was rather uncharacteristic of Dennis but he was unsure of what else to do in this situation. 

"Fuck you, man." Mac growled before pressing his lips against Dennis' in an unskilled, wet bout of built up sexual tension. Tears stung the corners of Mac's eyes as he continued messily kissing Dennis, jamming his tongue into the others mouth which was keenly returned. Mac's mouth tasted of vodka and a mixture of other alcoholic beverages infused into one but Dennis didn't mind, it's not like his tasted any better. Dennis' tongue was coated with the taste of expensive marlboro cigarettes - the menthol kind which left Mac intoxicated. Mac's grip on Dennis' collar lessened, his anger subsided and he begun to kiss Dennis softly and slowly, to make up for the lost years, to make up the times where Mac had wished he kissed Dennis and for all the other times where they weren't sober but wanted to exchange breaths but Dee or Charlie would rudely interrupt and the two would pretend as if nothing ever happened. Dennis begun to thread his nibble fingers through Mac's soft locks and pulled him in closer, a small moan muffled when Mac pushed his tongue deeper into the other's mouth. Several minutes passed of reciprocated kisses and Mac was the first to pull away, reaching for a pack of smokes that he hid in one of his draws. Mac took one of the cigarettes out, placing it in his mouth before passing the pack to Dennis. 

"Wow, that was really something." Dennis chuckled, taking out one of the fags before placing the pack back into Mac's hand. 

"Yeah, uh, sorry I don't know what came over me, bro. I guess I just missed you and uh-" Mac stumbled, but was cut off when Dennis lit his own cigarette and took a long drag before speaking,"Mac, do you know what shotgunning is?" Dennis asked, smokey eyes flickering. Mac shook his head and was about to ask Dennis to elaborate but Dennis was already taking another drag. Dennis moved in, lips pressing against Mac's once again and he allowed the cigarette smoke to fill Mac's mouth. Mac's eyes were squeezed shut for some reason but he soon relaxed them, the nicotine high hitting him in waves. Mac gave another deep kiss before pulling away and bursting into a fit of giggles. 

"Would've been better if that was weed, bro." Mac acknowledged, taking a toke of his own cigarette and reaching for his ashtray which he placed in the middle of the bed. Funnily enough, the ashtray was of Jesus Christ himself and honestly, it was disrespectful that Mac would even buy such a thing, nether the less Dennis tapped the ash onto the tray and resumed taking drag after drag. 

"I missed you, I really did." Dennis admitted after awhile, a small smile playing on his lips as he looked over to Mac. Mac couldn't help but grin and he was glad to hear it. 

"Still shouldn't have left me, though." 

"Well, how about you say we hit the town to celebrate?" 

"Dude, don't you think you've done enough drinking?" 

"I think my liver can take it, that thing is made out of steel I swear." Dennis snorted from the mental image Mac was giving him as he shuffled in his spot on the bed, taking a penultimate drag of the fag before crushing it into the tray on Mac's bedside table. 

"I guess it doesn't have to be drinking..." Dennis alluded, holding up a small bag that contained several pills. 

"Are they-" 

"Oh yeah, baby. Grade A , you wanna?" Mac swallowed nervously. He had only touched pills once, and that was at a high school party. It was enjoyable, but what wasn't enjoyable was to find all his clothes were missing and his hand was down some random guys pants. However, this wasn't high school and Mac was 21 now - so was Dennis, they're mature and somewhat stable adults who were capable of making decisions - even if they were always illegal and questionable. 

"Uh, yeah, hit me up man." 

"You sure, we don't have t-" 

"Just fuckin' give me the pill man." Mac grumbled, Dennis rolled his eyes and placed a heart shaped pill in his palm in which Mac reluctantly swallowed. Dennis' eyes widened in sheer panic. 

"Dude, why did you have the whole thing?! And why now? We're not even at a club yet!" Dennis screeched, Mac just shrugged,"Dunno, we better get going then if I'm gonna be fucked in an hour." 

"Well, nearest club is Rainbows." 

"Ew, that place is for fuckin' fags!" 

"Your tongue was just in my mouth, c'mon stop lying about how totally gay you are." Dennis sighed, deciding to take his own pill now if Mac had just done it. 

"Th-thats different, that was like a bro kiss." 

"Goddamn it, whatever, get up we're going it's a twenty minute walk." Mac grumbled something underneath his breath before taking one last toke of the cigarette before putting it out and dumping the contents of the ashtray out of the window.


	5. Cracked Actor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and Dennis get into Rainbows, warning for NSFW content & Drugs tw.

"Jesus, dude. I'm not even coming up these pills are trash." Mac complained as he stood shivering in the queue to Rainbows with Dennis, shoving his hands in his pockets as he let Dennis light his cigarette with his own lit one,"You gotta have like a bump of something, right?" 

"Oh yeah sure, Mac. Everyone let's go and grab some drugs. Everybody go out and just get some drugs!" Dennis snapped, taking a quick toke of a cigarette, trying his hardest to make it last and it was his second to last from his second pack of the night. 

"Well I mean, you look like you could probably get drugs for free or at least like, super cheap." 

"Wha-what, why? Why the hell do you think that." 

"Got that whole pretty boy, trainspotting thing goin' on I guess, bro." Mac took a long drag of the fag before carrying on,"Like, you could probably just flirt with a guy and bam! Free drugs." 

"Yeah hold on Mac, let me just ask one of the guys here if he'd so kindly put his balls in my mouth and then if he'd let me take a quick bump of something nice off his cock." Dennis suggested sarcastically, placing a hand on his hips. Dennis and Mac had been waiting in the queue for half an hour now and their patience was wearing thin. 

"Whatever, just a suggestion. We're both still kinda sober and the nicotine high wears off after awhile, bro." Mac replied plainly, reaching for another fag. This pack was almost out, only five or so cigarettes remained but luckily, Mac always had another pack. 

"Not long now, my man. We're almost there." Dennis reassured, placing an arm around Mac, swiftly taking a drag of Mac's cigarette. Mac fished out another fag for Dennis, repeating the motions from earlier and lighting Dennis' cigarette with his own. Thank God Mac had another pack and that the club allowed smoking. Dennis leaned in for a quick kiss as they approached the bouncer. Once lame glance and the bouncer allowed the two in and with a childish grin Mac kinda just sprinted in.

"Yo, Den look how crazy colourful it is in here!" Mac shouted over the music, looking over to Den who was pacing himself, fingernails found their way to Mac's shoulder.

"Fuck, Mac. Oh shit, goddamn it. Fuck." Dennis sighed, eyes rolling back slightly and Dennis rested his head into the crook of Mac's neck as he clung tightly onto Mac's waist. 

"Booth. Fuck, I need to sit down." Dennis mumbled, Mac help assisted Dennis to a free booth. Dennis leaned his head against Mac's shoulder, his breathing was ragged and he quickly ripped off his jacket to reveal a worn out Bowie shirt underneath. 

"I'm feeling it, Mac." Dennis managed to say after awhile, forehead resting onto Mac's,"Hmm, shit. God, this is great. This one is like, giving me feelings again, y'know when I was fourteen. Ah, fuck." Dennis hummed, lips brushing against Mac's but neither of them moving in for a deep kiss. 

"C'mon, let's dance. This song is so fucking good, dude." Dennis grinned. The song Dennis was referring to was cracked actor by David Bowie, funnily enough. Mac was never really into Bowie much but he wouldn't complain whenever Dennis played Bowie vinyls. Mac was little annoyed he wasn't feeling anything, yet Dennis was acting like the bell of the ball here. Mac was about to worm his way out of this but Dennis was already dragging him up to his feet. 

"Yeah, baby. Bust some moves!" Dennis giggled, getting Mac to move his hips. Dennis swayed his body to the beat of the song. 

"Smack, baby, smack, is that all you feel?" Dennis sung along with a grin in his tone, Mac really was in awe. Mac couldn't help but smile a little as he begun to hum along to the words, his hands on Dennis' hips. As the chorus hit, Mac twirled Dennis around the dance floor. Hot pink lights fading to purple, then blue, Dennis' saucer like eyes fixated on Mac. Dennis moved in closer towards Mac and let his arms rest lazily on the others shoulder, his head returning to the familiar crook of Mac's neck. Dennis softly kissed the soft skin of Mac's neck before moving up and kissing along Mac's jaw before his lips finally found Mac's mouth again. A gentle hum left Dennis' lips as his tongue worked his way back into Mac's mouth. Dennis pressed his body right against Mac's as he slowly kissed him, his fingers tracing the others abdomen through his clothes. Mac was about to mumble something but whatever he was going to say was lost in a burning sensation that was engulfing him. He held onto Dennis' shoulders tightly, nails clawing into his shoulders, leaving crescents embedded into the pale flesh. 

"Den, bro. I feel weird. Like, super weird." Mac gasped,"I'm all hot, Den." Mac desperately held onto Dennis as if he was scared that he was going to leave again. Dennis lead him to the booth in which Mac, ungracefully stumbled onto. Feeling lightheaded, Mac shakily reached for his cheap cigarettes that were nestled into his jean pocket. Dennis could see Mac was in no position to light the fag himself, so Dennis grabbed his trusty clipper again and lit the cigarettes for him. Mac was grateful, and took the longest drag from a cigarette than he ever has done before in his life. It felt incredible. Mac definitely felt something, but it was overwhelming, he shouldn't had taken the whole thing. He was a dumbass but as long as he was with Dennis he couldn't care less. 

"You're gonna be just fine, baby boy." Dennis soothed, pillaging a cigarette from the pack himself. Mac had his head resting on the arm top while Dennis was rubbing Mac's leg in a smoothing motion. Mac mumbled to himself with the cigarette still in his mouth and it was dangerously close to going out,"Dude, your cigarette is starting to go dead." Dennis warned. 

Mac rolled his eyes before taking a toke, several puffs later and the cigarette was down to the filter. Mac grumbled to himself, knowing he should've just threw it out when Dennis told him it was dead.

"Den, do that shotgun thing again." Mac grinned, looking over to the other man. Dennis happily complied, taking the cigarette and taking a long drag as he got on top of Mac to blow back the thick smoke back into Mac's mouth. 

"These cigarettes taste like shit." Mac grumbled, looking up at Dennis who looked.. gorgeous actually. Despite the night they have, his makeup was more or less perfect apart from the lipstick which was slightly smudged and his foundation was beginning to patch up slighter but other than that he really did look stunning. Mac's fingers traced along Dennis' chest before using his fingers to grab Dennis' neck to pull him in for another kiss. Mac choked out a moan. Kissing felt incredible on drugs, Mac had just realised. Even though Mac had now kissed Dennis several times that night, each time his heart would jump and beat so hard against his chest he was scared that his ribcage would bruise and that his heart would leap out of his chest. Mac felt hot, so fucking hot, so he threw off his jacket and grabbed Dennis by his ass and kissed him deeper. Occasionally, Dennis' eyes would flicker open and he would look at Mac's flawless fucking face - damn him. Mac's hands subconsciously slipped underneath Dennis' jeans and he was feeling Dennis' ass through his boxers, a small smirk on Mac's face as he felt pretty damn pleased with himself. Dennis' tongue slid it's way into Mac's mouth which gained a soft moan from the other. The more the kissing continued, the more heated they became, they became closer to one another as they practically rutted against each other in need. Mac, again was the first to pull away. 

"Den, are you hard?" Mac panted, he damn well knew the answer to that and it wasn't like he wasn't turned on either. He just wanted to hear Dennis say it. 

"Well, your boner is right underneath my ass." Dennis smirked, rolling his hips and sparking a hiss from Mac. 

"It's the drugs." 

"Sure." 

"But it is!" 

"We all saw you always had a boner when we got changed for gym class, remember that really hot guy in senior year and you two had to wrestle and you were hard the entire t-"

"You would've been hard too if some guys face was in your dick!" 

"Sure." Dennis repeated, rutting his hips again causing Mac to whine. 

"D-dude if you keep fuckin' doing that.." Mac trailed off as Dennis continued to roll his hips, breath shuddering as Mac's erection grew harder underneath his ass. Dennis slowly begun palming himself through his jeans, Mac sat up so he could get better leverage on Dennis' ass. Mac's hands were underneath Dennis' boxers now and soon enough he was grabbing at his ass again, he rutted desperately against Dennis' crotch, biting his lip to hold any moans. 

"Touch me, baby boy." Dennis moaned, unzipping his jeans. Neither of them had bothered to acknowledge that they were still in a club. Everyone at the club were off their faces, so really no one were taking notice of the pair. Madonna was blaring back to back so everyone was just having a good time, Rainbows definitely had the best music, Dennis thought to himsef as he pushed himself against Mac's clothed cock again. Vibrations from the obscenely loud music was amplifing the entire experience for the two, espeically Mac as he was groping Dennis' hard on through his boxers. 

"Is thag good, Den?" Mac asked, wide eyed, searching for approval. 

"Would be better if you were actually touching my dick or sucking on it." Dennis murmured, rolling his hips in an attempt to gain some friction,"I remember when you would suck on all the pens you burrowed from people in high school, everyone stopped letting you use their pens in sophmore year." Dennis paused for a monent," - you could probably put the pretty mouth to use." 

"Bathroom." Mac quickly blurted out, dragging Dennis by his wrists and throwing him into the nearest stall. It was oddly clean for club, there was even minimal graffiti and no glory holes in sight, this was a stark contrast compared to the shitty bars Mac usually hangs out in with Charlie or usually by himself. Mac fumbled with Dennis' jeans, yanking them down along with his boxers, nervously eyeing the other man's cock. 

"Dude, you have piercings on your dick - the hell am I gonna do with those?" Mac asked, furrowing his brows. Mac still couldn't even believe Dennis had piercings to begin with, this was the same man who would flinch at the idea of having a needle go anywhere near him. Dennis had sported a nose ring, several rings along his ears, his hips and now... his dick. 

"Just tug on 'em." 

"Tug? Like this? Mac asked before tugging on one of the bars with his teeth, the taste of metal coating his tongue. Dennis threw his head back with a grunt an threaded his fingers through Mac's hair. 

"Uh huh, like that baby boy." Dennis praised,"Just suck me off, please, baby." Mac couldn't say no to that so he slowly licked a long stripe along the base of Dennis' dick to the tip. Mac had watched a large collection of porn since forever, so he's trying his best to recall from that but he's not sure if he was doing a good job or not. Mac went further and pressed his lips on Dennis' leaking tip, sucking and licking at the head of the other's cock. Mac then went and laid wet and messy kisses along the shaft, occasionally stroking Dennis' spit slicked cock before going back to sucking him off. Mac grabbed Dennis' hips so it was easier for him to take him into his mouth. At first he gagged slightly, tears rolling down his cheeks and he had to pull away but Dennis reassured him, praised him even and wiped the stray tears away. 

"Take your time baby, you can even stop if you want." Dennis soothed, but Mac shook his head and took Dennis into his mouth. He hallowed his cheeks and didn't stop even when he could feel the tip of Dennis' cock at the back of his throat. Slowly, he begun bobbing his head up and down and pulled away to take a break, going back to jerking him off. 

"Fuck, you're so good. You're really good." Dennis moaned, a free hand reaching out for Mac's. He held tightly for several moments before Mac slowly let go so he could place his hands on Dennis' hips again. Mac looked up briefly before resuming what he was doing before. Mac laid wet kisses against the others shaft and underside and took him into his mouth again, trying his best to deepthroat - completely ignoring the vast amount of tears that were rolling down his cheeks by now. 

"Baby boy, don-don't push yourself. You're doing so good." Mac pulled away, precum and salvia messily coating his chin which he wiped off with the back of his arm. 

"Really?" Mac looking up with the hopes of validation. 

"For sure." Dennis encouraged, Mac replied with a large smile and slowly stroked Dennis again. Thumbing the tip gently which gained a loud moan. 

"I'm gonna- Jesus Christ." Dennis whined before climaxing into Mac's hand. Luckily, the stall actually had tissues so Mac cleaned himself up and looked over to Dennis who was in a state of euphoria. 

"Mhm, let me take care of you." Dennis offered, averting his gaze to Mac who was flushed a peachy pink. Mac couldn't complain so he dropped down his jeans and sat down in Dennis' lap. Mac was unsure as to why this was his first thought. Mac squeezed his eyes shut as Dennis begun palming him through his boxers and was abruptly interrupted by Mac coming in his own boxers. 

"Uh-fuck. It's the drugs." Mac babbled defensively, obviously extremely embarrassed and looking away from Dennis. 

"I'm on the same thing you and I managed just fine." 

"Yeah, well, you're used too it! I haven't done anything like this since high school." 

"You took a quarter of a pill and ended up getting real friendly with that guy from trig."  
"Well, he was cute and he was there and we were high.. I mean.. whatever, man." 

"So, you admit it?" 

"Admit what?" 

"That you're gay because you found that guy cute and you ended up jacking him off!" Dennis exclaimed with a small smirk. Mac rolled his eyes and produced a half sigh-half grunt. 

"Sure, whatever. Guys are hot, sometimes I'd get off with that guy instead of class." 

"Is that why you failed trig?" 

"Probably." 

Dennis gave a snort and grabbed Mac by his jaw so he could kiss him once more.


	6. A Loving Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E now for explicit content, Mac wakes up beside Dennis with little recollection of the night before.

Mac had little recollection of what happened last night. He knew he took a pill and he was touching Dennis... shit. Mac turned around to see that Dennis was lying next to him, makeup smeared onto the pillows with his arms wrapped tightly around Mac's waist. Mascara and eyeshadow had managed to find its way to Mac's chest and abdomen. 

"Den, hey." Mac spoke softly, shaking Dennis gently. For a moment Dennis didn't reply and instead turned to his side and Mac didn't have the heart to wake him again. Dennis' sleeping face was free of grimace, wrath, impurities and the only word Mac could think of to describe the other man in that moment was angelic. Mac knew even thinking that was cheesy within itself, but he was really glad that he had met Dennis last night. He wanted to make up for the lost years that they had spent apart. Mac really didn't want Dennis to leave anytime soon. As Mac was about to leave the bed to sleepily slump to the bathroom, he felt a tight grip wrapped around his wrist. 

"Hmmm, where do you think you're going, baby boy?" Dennis asked drowsily, dragging Mac back into the bed with him which left a very confused Mac who couldn't quite believe Dennis was quite that strong. 

"I was gonna shower, but, if you have other plans..." Mac alluded, a grin stretching from ear to ear before he shuffled on top of Dennis, hovering his lips over the others mouth. 

"Glad to see someone's eager." Dennis replied, a flirtatious hint in his tone,"Why don't we resume from yesterday, without you blowing your load like a middle-schooler, hm?" 

"Shut the fuck up, dude." Mac grumbled defensively, in an effort to shut Dennis up, he slowly rolled his hips against Dennis' crotch, ass grinding up against Dennis' erection. In response to that mischievous movement, Dennis hissed as he squeezed his eyes shut, letting Mac do his thing. 

"Y'know, Den, it'd be nice if you looked at the guy whose gonna get you off." Mac sighed, grinding his hips harder to spark even more friction, causing Dennis to roll his head back in ecstasy,"I could leave you right now with morning wood, and like, maybe tie you up so you couldn't do shit. That would be super shitty, right?" Mac smirked before getting in between Dennis' thighs. 

"Instead of taking shit, why don't you put that gorgeous mouth to good use, Baby." Dennis purred, eyes fluttering open,"You were so good last night." Dennis hummed, palming himself through his boxers.

"What do you think I'm doing bro, my face is inches away from your dick."  
"You really don't appreciate dirty talk, do you?" 

"If you were good at it, then maybe." Mac smirked, looking up at Dennis through long, fawn-like eyelashes. 

"I am an exceptional dirty talker, you're full of shit." Dennis barked before pushing Mac, allowing Dennis to get on top of the other, Mac could see that up close Dennis' makeup from last night, despite it being a smudged mess, it framed Dennis' eyes perfectly and the contrast only made his eyes burn brighter, red had stained his lips and patches of pale skin could be see underneath the (now) patchy foundation. 

"Show me, then." Mac smirked, wrapping his arms around Dennis' neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss, slowly biting and tugging at the others lip before pulling off to look Dennis' directly in the eyes. Dennis saw this as a challenge and immediately fisted Mac's hair, lips on his neck, littering his nape with nips and tugs, a free hand rubbing teasingly at Mac's crotch. 

"Oh, baby boy, you're so fucking hard for me, aren't you?" Dennis begun to murmur against Mac's neck,"Wouldn't you want me to burry my cock inside of you and fuck you like the pretty little slut that you are, have you whine my name over and over again while I thrust so sweetly into you, baby." Mac couldn't help but moan, grabbing Dennis' wrist tightly to prompt him to grope harder at his crotch,"But before that, baby boy, I'd deep throat your fat cock and I would let you fuck my mouth as much as you'd like, would you like that, honey?" Dennis whispered huskily into Mac's ear, hand now stuff into Mac's boxers, stroking Mac's leaking dick. 

"Fuck, Den." Mac moaned, hips rutting into Dennis' wet palm,"God, please." Mac mumbled, cheeks bright red. 

"Please what?" 

"You know what, dude." 

"Maybe I don't." Dennis teased, slowing his hand before stopping completely, fishing around for some condoms and lube in his bag that he tossed beside the door last night. Mac looked at the items wide eyed. 

"Do you want this, baby?" Dennis asked sweetly, eyes slightly raised, ruby lips parted as he poured some lubricant onto his fingers. Mac nodded, hand on his cock and a choked out moan in his throat,"How badly?" Dennis added, propping one finger into Mac's entrance, leaving Mac to whine loudly. 

"God, fuck, Den. I think you know." 

"Tell me, I want to hear you say it." 

"I want you to fuck me, okay, there! I fucking said it!" Mac exclaimed, squirming slightly at the unfamiliar sensation. Dennis let out a satisfied hum, slipping another finger into the mess of a man beneath him, enjoying the loud and slutty moans he was producing before him,"You're so good for me, baby." Dennis praised, kissing along Mac's jawline, moving to his neck then his chest. When Dennis thought Mac was ready, he put the condom on and carefully thrusted into the other, causing Mac to yelp out in slight pain. 

"You okay?" Dennis asked, halting his hips. Mac nodded, shutting his eyes and steadying his breathing,"Keep going, Den." 

"Okay, baby boy, you're being so good for me." Dennis sunk his fingers into Mac's hips, thrusting slowly into him and watching even more whines which were mixed in with the occasional "Den" spill out of the other man. Mac pushed his religious roots aside and was fixated on the fact that the man he had been secrecy in love with for years was over him, giving him the sweetest looks and praises. However, Mac knew that Dennis wasn't the one for love or relationships or anything of that nature. He'll just fuck someone and threw them away. Mac had seen this a thousand times, he saw Dennis go through girls like they were nothing - and laugh about it as he received phone calls from distressed girls that were fuelled by unadulterated rage. This deep realisation pooled in Mac's stomach and he swallowed, deciding to ignore it and the tears that were slowly descending down his cheeks. 

"Ssh, it's okay, baby boy. Do you want me to stop?" Dennis soothed, wiping the stray tears away. Mac just mustered enough energy to shake his head,"It's fine, It just hurts." Mac replied, bleary eyed. Dennis continued to thrust deeply into Mac, sparking yelps and low whines, Mac pulled in Dennis for another kiss. It wasn't skilled or particularly great but it was enough. With a final grunt, Dennis climaxed and sluggishly flopped beside Mac after pulling out. Dennis lazily stroked Mac off which resulted in Mac finishing moments later. Dennis directed a small smile over to Mac which sent Mac into a fit of tears. He couldn't keep it in anymore as the stream flowed down his cheeks, dripping off his chin. Through wet eyelashes, Mac briefly looked to Dennis then at the wall behind him. Dennis reached a hand out to Mac, to which he pushed away. 

"You're going to leave me. You fucked me, and now you're going to leave me like you did with all of those girls in highschool!" Mac blubbered, wiping the tears away from his face, unable to look the other man in the eye. 

"I'm not." Dennis spoke softly after awhile, trying to sound genuine but Mac could see behind it, or at least that's what he thought. Mac shook his head, threading fingers through his hair while new tears were still brimming from his eyes. 

"I don't think I can deal with this right now." Dennis sighed, throwing on his clothes and grabbing the nearest pack of cigs and a lighter that he could find, he didn't care that they weren't his. 

With a slam of the door, Dennis had left Mac once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! I wanted to update sooner but I've been incredibly busy & had the familiar & shitty writers block. Hmu @ suffocations on tumblr.


	7. Roll With It

Mac figured he didn't need Dennis as he dragged himself out of bed. So what if he left? He's done this before so it didn't matter if he did it again. It didn't fucking matter. Mac rubbed the sleep out from the corner of his eyes, grumbling profanities as he pulled himself into the shower. 

Mac leaned against the cold, hard wall as he let lukewarm water wash over his body. His own fingertips traced over the love bites that Dennis had marred over his skin, they stung slightly every time he touched them and that empty feeling from earlier returned. Mac was unsure how long he was in the shower, but it was long enough for his fingers to prune up. He winced slightly in disgust and slowly stepped out of the shower, Mac momentarily caught his reflection in the mirror, witnessing that his body was covered in bruises, variating in size and discolouration. Mac grimaced before letting out a groan. 

"Dickhead." Mac hissed, ruffling his hair dry with a towel, reaching for the other closet towel and wrapping it around his waist. 

Mac decided he couldn't wallow in self pity, that was pathetic, totally- there was a word beginning with P that Mac couldn't quite recall so he just left it and decided to call the entire situation "retarded". Mac was going to go out, pick up a ton of chicks and fuck them like a real man would. He wasn't a fucking fag. Mac put on an overwhelming mixture of two different colognes and it was incredible how no one has told him that it's a little too much, threw on the cleanest shirt that he had, it was a grey button down baseball tee and a pair of jeans which didn't smell like absolute shit. It was only 4:30 or so but Mac, as usual was incredibly eager, so he rung up Charlie and figured he might as well start his pre-drinking now.  
\- 

Mac was moderately tipsy by the time he decided to walk along the strip to spot a club or a bar he could hit up. He tried to drag Charlie along but for some reason, had plans with Dee. Mac still couldn't pin as to why Charlie would want to hang around with a giant bird than hang out with him. None of the clubs stood out, not one apart from Rainbows. That place just reminded him of Dennis and he knew that he shouldn't be drawn in. That whole night was a mistake. Mac nervously swallowed as he stood outside the popular gay club, shoving his hands into his pockets. The line was particularly busy tonight, considering it was a Saturday and all. Amongst the line were giggling, happy faces, loud conversations were being exchanged and almost everyone in the queue was covered head to toe in glitter. Despite not even being inside the club, it didn't stop anyone in the line from enjoying themselves. God would overlook this the second time time, right? After all, the first time didn't even count because it was Dennis who was the one who dragged him into that fag club in the first place. 

So, Mac joined the back of the queue, trying his very hardest to not talk his way out of this like he has done every single time - apart from that one time with Dennis. Mac thought to himself that if Dennis was here he wouldn't feel so alone, his anxiety wouldn't be biting at him like a stray, feral mutt. No, fuck Dennis for leaving him again. As his thoughts nagged away at him, Mac immediately snapped out of his trance when a taller man bumped into him. 

"Hey, watch where you're going bozo." Mac snapped, looking up at the man. Mac would like to think that he could take him on sure, but the man was far more muscular than he was and his muscles probably would actually do something - unlike Mac's. 

"Sorry, bro, didn't mean too." The other guy replied, before cracking a smile,"Or maybe I did so I had an excuse to talk to you, cutie." Mac was, for once, speechless. Mac cleared his throat, preparing to spout his usual homophobic nonsense but something told him to stop. 

That maybe for once he should just enjoy himself. 

"Oh, uh, I don't know what to say." Mac murmured, running a hand through his fluffy locks, looking shyly away from the total beefcake. He could ask him what his work out routine was- no that's a weird topic of conversation when you've only just met someone, even if it is an enticing one. 

"Well, maybe I could get your name?" 

"Yeah, it's Mac." Mac replied, almost sheepishly, his face flushed red with embarrassment. This guy was actually super hot and the fact that this guy was actually interested in a guy like him left him in even more of a state. 

"Rex." The other man grinned, extending his hand out, Mac willingly accepted the greeting and shook his hand, swallowing nervously again. The guy was looking at him like he was something and it felt... good. 

Rex and Mac idly chatted until they were inside the club. Once Mac was inside he couldn't help but grin, for the first time in awhile he felt pretty happy. Music boomed throughout the club and although he didn't want to admit it, the music was pretty catchy and drinks looked relativity cheap - what wasn't there to like? 

"C'mon, dude, don't you wanna dance?" Rex smiled, dragging Mac onto the dance floor. Boy that guy is strong. 

"I'm not a great dancer, if I'm completely honest with you, bro." 

"Doesn't matter." 

Soon enough, Rex's hand was wrapped around tightly Mac's waist, pulling him close. Mac looked up at Rex, his blue-grey eyes flickering over to Mac's warm brown ones. 

Blue-grey, almost the same shade as Dennis'. 

Mac let his hands wrap around the back of Rex's neck, pulling him closer, a small smile appearing on his face as Rex too, cracked a grin. Their foreheads were pressed together, noses brushing and lips almost touching each other. Mac's heart thudded loudly against his chest as Rex closed the gap between them. Mac had let him do it. He had let Rex's hands grab even tighter onto his hips, he then, let them wander to his sides before, to Mac's surprise, he had let Rex grab his ass. 

 

"Rex." Mac gasped after pulling away from the short lived kiss. It wasn't long before Mac returned to Rex's lips, aggressively crashing his mouth against Rex's, it was wet, messy all tongue, desperate and all teeth. Mac didn't even care about the fact that he was shamelessly groaning into the other man's mouth. Never would this experience ever enter Mac's mind, it was even more unusual that Mac was reciprocating the heated exchange - if Mac knew that kissing another guy would be this good he would've started making out with them a long time ago. Rex smiled through the passionate kiss, delving his tongue into Mac's mouth, grinding his hips against the other man's while fisting his hair, angling his jaw just enough to let more of his wet tongue slide in, entwining his with Mac's. Mac rutted against Rex's hardening crotch, pulling away from Rex's lips so he could burry his head in the crook of Rex's neck to hide his gasps and pants. Mac bit at his lip as he felt Rex palming the front of his jeans, groping at his hard on, which earned a choked out moan from Mac, the other lifted Mac's head up by his chin so he was able to plant kisses along his jawline. Before long, Rex's hands had found their way underneath Mac's shirt, fingertips brushing over his chest. 

"You're so hot." Rex growled, rough hands sliding underneath Mac's boxers so he could grab at his bare ass. 

"Yeah?" Mac asked, looking for praise as he's always searching hungrily for it, batting his eyelashes without much thought as he bit harshly at Rex's neck, leaving a particularly bruising hickey. 

"For sure, babe." 

Mac for once felt wanted by someone. Even if he knew this was going to be a one night stand, a one time thing it'll be worth it just to have temporary validation. 

"Do you, um," Mac begun to speak, throat getting increasingly dry,"Wanna come back to my place?" 

"Never thought you'd ask." Rex smiled, giving Mac's ass one more firm squeeze before exiting with Mac from the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I've been very busy with college work!


	8. New Feeling

They barely made it to the door without touching each other. Before Mac could even finish twisting the lock of the door, Rex had him pinned up against the wall, large hands hoisting Mac up by his ass which elicited a loud moan from Mac which vibrated around his tiny apartment. Mac was about to say something but was lost when Rex's tongue was in his mouth once more. Mac rolled his hips in want, messily returning Rex' kisses with wet ones of his own. Rex, funnily enough was the first one to pull off, leaving Mac whimpering almost. 

"Do you, uh, wanna.." Rex trailed off, alluding to something else. 

"God, yes." Mac panted, even his own directness surprised him, Mac gave his hips one final roll before wriggling out of Rex's grasp. Mac pulled Rex to his bedroom and before Mac could take off his shirt Rex was one step a head of him. Rex yanked at Mac's jeans, then his boxers and wasn't wasting any more time, slowly stroking off the other man before sucking on the tip of Mac's cock. 

"God." Mac grunted, throwing his head back against the wall, gripping tightly at Rex's hair. Rex dug his fingers tightly into Mac's ass, pulling him closer and forcing his cock further down his mouth. Mac exhaled sharply, trying to stifle his moans by biting hard at his bottom lip, shallowly thrusting into Rex's mouth. Rex was deep throating Mac's cock like it was nothing, despite drool seeping down his chin, pre-come smeared across his lips. Rex pulled off, cheeks and lips flushed, he looked up at Mac who was rather disheveled at this point, panting, his cock still dripping pre-come. Rex grinned before returning to sucking Mac off, hallowing his cheeks, letting the head of Mac's dick hit the back of his throat. 

"God, Rex, just-" Mac whined, thrusting his hips roughly, fucking Rex's mouth as hard as he could, feeling his orgasm coming soon. Rex pulled off with a gasp, trying his best to regain his breath as Mac leaned against the cold wall. 

"Fuck me, please." Mac begged, trying his hardest not to jerk himself off right there and then and coming on Rex's face. 

"Ever been fucked before?" Rex asked, lifting himself off from his spot off the floor, following Mac as he lead the other to his bedroom. Mac knew the answer to this was yes, it was just unfortunate that the one person to fuck him was his best friend who just decided to get up and leave as soon as his he came. So, Mac just nodded, thinking that was a much simpler response. 

Rex unbuckled his jeans, slipping off his boxers and Mac swallowed again. He was fucking huge. Rex could sense the fear in Mac's expression,"We don't have to do anything that you don't want, bro." Rex assured Mac, stepping close to him and laying a gentle peck on his cheek. Mac felt his face redden again but he was sure of this and by letting Rex know this he pulled Rex onto the bed on top of him with a smirk. 

"Dude, trust me, I want this." Mac reassured Rex, biting at his throat, reaching for his cock, giving him a couple of strokes, which earned a low growl from Rex. 

"Mac, are you sure?" 

"Positive, bro." 

Rex gave a goofy grin before rummaging in Mac's drawer, reaching out for a bottle of lube and a condom. Rex rolled on the condom on his hard cock and begun to prepare Mac, slicking his fingers with the lubricant, pushing one digit into Mac, earning a small whimper from the man underneath him. Rex laid soft kisses along Mac's jaw as he added another finger, stretching out his hole. By the third finger, Mac was practically rutting against the digits, riding himself on them shamelessly and that's when Rex knew he was ready. With the remaining lube, Rex slathered his cock with it and slowly thrusted into the other man. Mac choked out a loud moan, admiring the man above him. 

Rex continued to thrust into Mac, causing him to howl and whimper, wrapping his legs around the other man's waist to encourage him to fuck him deeper. Rex caught onto the hint, pulling out before thrusting hard and deep into Mac. 

"Fucking Christ." Mac shouted, this urged Rex further and he only fucked Mac harder, grabbing at his hips so he could push even deeper into him than he already was. Mac could feel his cock rub against Rex's abs, slicking the hard flesh with his pre-come. He knew he was already so close but he honestly didn't want to come this soon but Rex was making that extremely difficult. 

"You like it, babe?" Rex breathed huskily into Mac's ear. Mac could only whimper and nod at this point as Rex fucked him senseless. Moments later Mac came hard all over his stomach, shakily breathing as Rex climaxed shortly after, giving a couple of short thrusts to ease off his orgasm. 

Rex pulled out, throwing the condom into the bin, lying down next to Mac who just shot him a lazy grin. 

"Was I good?" Mac asked, eyes wide. 

"Perfect." Rex replied, rolling over to face Mac, leaning in for a deep kiss. For once Mac felt happy.


	9. Dosed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dennis left Mac's apartment, he carried on how he usually did & this chapter explores Dennis perspective.

After Dennis decided to leave Mac’s apartment rather abruptly, Dennis dragged himself to his apartment and as soon as he made himself inside he was greeted with the same cold house that never really felt like a home at all. There was an ashtray, overflowing with cigarette butts, empty condom wrappers littered all over the floor and a credit card which still had traces of white powder on it. Dennis grunted, making his way to the bathroom and neglecting the mess he's made yet again, hoping it'd be gone when he came back but it never would be. Dennis smiled to himself as he remembered if his room was slightly out of place or if there was trash on the floor Mac would immediately pick it up and Mac would rant for ten minutes about how Dennis should really take better care of his room. Dennis always made a note in the back of his head to actually clean up but he was hardly ever home enough to care about how orderly his apartment was. 

Dennis' reflection stared back at him as he groggily wiped away at the caked on makeup that he didn’t bother to take off the day before. It was a real surprise to Dennis that he didn’t break out like a hormonal teenager. Dennis rubbed at his skin with a rag until it was red raw, he felt strange to see the face that hid underneath all of that makeup. He barely recognised himself. 

-

Like most nights, Dennis would make sure to doll himself up the best he good, paying attention to every detail. He was always pleased with the final product, smokey eyes, caked black eyelashes and to top it off - cherry lipgloss. Perfection. Dennis didn’t need Mac, he thought to himself as he carefully selected his outfit. After Dennis had picked his attire for the evening he made sure he had packed the vital necessities before he left his apartment; a pack of cigarettes, lighter, and then his back up lighter incase his first one failed on him. Dennis strutted out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him and searched for somewhere in which he could get fucked up and get fucked without judgement. 

 

Dennis didn’t know how many shots he had that night at this point but he was slurring his words slightly each time he ordered another drink. From across the bar, Dennis had his eye on a guy for awhile who was engaging in idle conversation with someone who seemed like a co-worker judging by the suits. Despite the neat appearance, the man had ruffled black hair, stubble and a goofy grin tugging at the corners of his mouth as he laughed at a lame joke that his co-worker was babbling on about. Dennis did wonder why these smart asses were in a place like this but Dennis quickly forgot about that thought as soon as the man’s friend left. This could be his chance. 

They caught each others eye for a moment. 

This was a sign. Dennis shot the most flirtatious look he could muster, inching closer to the dark haired man. 

“I assume that you wouldn’t mind a drink?” Dennis asked, trying not to slur, a laugh caught in his throat as he realised how badly he was fucking up and how Mac would probably laugh at him if he could see how desperate he looked. 

“I was going to offer you the same thing, but it looks like you could do without it.” The man chuckled, sipping on the drink he already had. Dennis wanted to yell at the guy, how dare he question how intoxicated he was? However, Dennis really wanted to get laid so he contained his rage for now, inching even closer to the other. 

“I haven’t even had that much.” Dennis laughed, the man smiled, eyes large and brown. 

“Sure, man, whatever you say.” The man replied,”I didn’t catch your name, by the way.” 

“Dennis.” 

“Nice to meet you, Dennis.” The man smiled again, extending his hand,”I’m Dan, it’s nice to meet you.” Dennis shook Dan’s hand before letting go. That was probably the most formal greeting he’s had with anyone in a shitty bar in his entire life. 

“Look, Dennis, I’m going to cut to the chase,” Dan began, Dennis liked where this was going and the idea was probably even more appealing because of the alcohol,”You’re an attractive man and if you’re willin-“ Dennis crudely cut him off and led him to the bar bathroom, shoving Dan into the nearest stall. 

It got heated quickly as Dan pushed Dennis to his knees, there was no kissing or tenderness just the other man grabbing Dennis by his curls, shoving his half hard cock into Dennis’ mouth. 

As Dan was hitting the back of Dennis’ constricting throat, Dennis palmed at his own crotch, roughly swallowing back a moan. Black tears rolled down Dennis' cheeks as he gagged and choked. The ordeal only lasted several minutes before a sour bitterness seeped into Dennis' mouth. Dan sighed, his head against the wall, slowly releasing his grip from Dennis’ locks. 

“Well this was fun.” Dan panted, zipping his fly. Dennis furrowed his brow, getting up from his knees so he was met eye to eye with the other. 

“Are you seriously not going to get me off, too?” Dennis hissed, his erection pressing tightly against his jeans. Dan laughed loudly before exiting the stall, leaving Dennis hard and pissed. 

“Dick.” Dennis grumbled to himself, reaching into his boxers to get himself off. Dennis brought his free hand to his mouth to stifle his groans as he begun stroking his cock. Dennis thumbed the tip of his cock, dragging the pre-cum down his length, whimpering at the warm slickness. Dennis came in a matter of seconds and as he came he thought about the moment that occurred just before and how good Dan’s cock felt in his mouth, and when it hit the back of his throat. 

Dennis cleaned himself up, still feeling drunk and made his way out of the bar. Dennis felt just as empty as he did before he went to that shitty bar and the only thing that was nagging the back of his mind was Mac. If only he could call him, if only he could see him right now and make everything right, or go back and tell Mac that he wouldn’t leave him. In his drunken state, Dennis thought about going to Mac’s apartment. So that’s exactly what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! I should have the final chapter out soon :-) 
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ twinkhowerton

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by "I Wanna Boi" by PWR BTTM which is a super good song I'd defiantly recommend! I was also listening to a lot of Placebo/The Velvet Underground/Joy Division/New Order/Bowie and was just inspired to write this fic! So tell me what you think @ hmu on tumblr I'm suffocations on there.


End file.
